1. Field
The present invention relates to a dryer, and, more particularly, to a dryer to dry clothes and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A dryer is an apparatus that applies air, particularly hot air, to an object to be dried to remove moisture from the object. A clothes dryer may be classified as a washer having a drying function or an exclusive dryer to dry only clothes. The washer having the drying function applies hot air to washed laundry to remove moisture from the laundry, thereby drying the laundry. The exclusive dryer can remove smells from clothes in addition to drying the clothes. Consequently, a user often uses the dryer not to dry but to deodorize clothes.
When deodorizing clothes, the clothes may not be wetted. For this reason, when a drying operation is carried out while dry clothes are placed in a dryer, lint or other foreign matter, separated from the clothes, accumulates on the surface of a drying chamber, with the result that the drying chamber is contaminated.
When clothes are dried by a dryer of which a drying chamber is contaminated, the clothes are also contaminated due to contaminated drying chamber, which brings about users' dissatisfaction.